The Servant Next To Me
by missfirelight
Summary: [Chp 2 Update!] Chanyeol hanyalah pangeran kerajaan Flame Kingdom yang angkuh dan dingin, tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu namja imut yang ternyata merupakan pelayan pribadi baru-nya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol akan merasakan pengertian dari tangisan, tawa, cinta, dan pengorbanan. —ChanBaek. —Chanyeol&Baekhyun. —YAOI. —BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Annyeonghaseyo! Kalian semua mungkin kenal aku sebagai ChocolateYehet yang suka menulis ff NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) tapi akhir-akhir ini Choco lagi seneng baca ChanBaek niihh, jadi pengen sekali-kali buat ff chanbaek.

Choco orang indonesia, tapi dalam menulis cerita Choco lebih nyaman dengan bahasa inggris, tapi choco udah usahain banget untuk menulis ff chanbaek berbahasa indonesia.

Ini adalah ff bahasa indonesia pairing chanbaek/yaoi pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak sebagus dengan ff yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Chanyeol hanyalah pangeran kerajaan Flame Kingdom yang angkuh dan dingin, tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu namja imut yang ternyata merupakan pelayan pribadi baru-nya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol akan merasakan pengertian dari tangisan, tawa, cinta, dan pengorbanan.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS A YAOI FANFICTION**

**IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, KINDLY LEAVE**

**.**

**.**

**Choco akan menerima kritik, tapi jangan mengenai hal-hal seperti readers yang tidak suka yaoi, ff ini hanya untuk readers yang menikmati membaca ff yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**FIFTY FIFTY CHANCE OF TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

**IGNORE THEM**

**.**

**.**

**THE SERVANT NEXT TO ME**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berbadan tinggi tengah berjalan di lorong panjang di istana yang sepinya itu. _Maid _dan _butler _yang berada di setiap sisi pintu-pintu di lorong tersebut membungkukkan badan mereka untuk menghormati pangeran tersayang mereka itu.

Pangeran?

Ya, itu benar. Namja berbadan tinggi itu merupakan pangeran mereka. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol merupakan anak lelaki tunggal dari Flame King dan Flame Queen kerajaan Flame ini. Dan tentunya, ia merupakan pangeran dan telah diutuskan untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan ini. Kakaknya Chanyeol, Park Yoora, telah menikah dengan raja kerajaan lain dan tentunya, ia tidak dapat meneruskan darah keluarga Flame Kingdom. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa.

Usianya sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Dan itu sudah jelas berarti bahwa Chanyeol telah dianjurkan untuk menikah dan menggantikan posisi Appa-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak apa-apa bila ia tidak menikah, tapi Appa-nya memaksa dan menganjurkan Chanyeol untuk menikah sebelum menjadi Raja.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan kata _Tersayang_?

Itu sangat diragukan. Karena Chanyeol yang sangat _anti-social_, ia tidak pernah ingin memulai ataupun melanjutkan sebuah percakapan. Bahkan bila ia diajak bicara dengan orang tuanya, Chanyeol hanya akan bergumam sekedar 'Hm' dan akan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan seharian diam di kamarnya yang luas itu. Tidak ada orang satupun yang mengetahui bagaimana isi hati Chanyeol itu.

Apakah mungkin ia tak memiliki hati?

Ya, mungkin saja.

Back to the story,

Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan di lorong ini telah dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuanya ke ruangan raja utama. Ya mungkin bisa disebut _throne_-nya bila membingungkan. Chanyeol yang bermuka tidak ekspresi itu hanya mengikuti aturan yang diberi untuknya. Tidak pernah membantah ataupun berpendapat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir.

Untuk apa Appa dan Eomma-nya tiba-tiba memanggilnya?

Chanyeol berpikir, tidak mungkin untuk membahaskan masalah mengambil tahta raja itu—kemarin ia telah diberi ceramah panjang-lebar oleh Appa. Bagaimana kalau ternyata tentang nilai-nilai _private school _Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin pula. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat nilai atau score jelek. Author repeat, **Tidak Pernah**.

Tapi mungkin ia akan di ceramahi lagi mengenai _attitude _tidak sopan Chanyeol yang sering menjengkelkan orang di sekitarnya. Attitude apa, kau tanya? Ya, tentunya attitude dingin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan kembali berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu royal yang besar. Dua pelayan di samping pintu itu membuka pintu untuk pangeran-nya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Yang Mulia sudah menunggu, Tuan."

Chanyeol hanya diam dan masuk ke ruangan tahta raja Flame Kingdom—alias Appa Chanyeol. Mungkin juga Eomma-nya ada disana. Ia tidak tahu. Mana tahu? Prince Chanyeol tidak pernah memerhatikan apa-apa. Paling yang ia perhatikan adalah buku-buku novel kesayangannya. Itu saja. Teman saja ia tidak punya. Menurut Chanyeol, kebahagiaan bersama orang lain adalah omong kosong. Itu hanya membuang waktu berharganya.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di depan beberapa tangga yang terdapat kursi-kursi raja terbuat dari emas, Chanyeol hanya membungkukkan badannya. Itu pun tidak ada 90 derajatnya. Untuk apa? Toh ia juga pangeran.

"Chanyeol." Panggil sang Appa. Dan tentunya, Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memasang wajah _poker_-nya.

Appa-nya hanya menghela napas terhadap sikap anaknya yang tak bisa diubah. "Chanyeol-ah, kamu sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 23. Appa sudah tua. Tak mungkin Appa bisa menjadi raja selamanya. Pasti ada waktunya dimana orang lain akan menggantikan posisi Appa. Dan orang itu adalah kamu."

Chanyeol diam dan menganggukan kepalanya. Appa-nya hanya melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Sebenarnya kamu bisa menjadi raja tanpa menikah, tapi Appa tidak mau. Kalau kau belum menikah sebelum menjadi raja—siapa yang akan menjagamu nanti? Tentunya bukan Eomma-mu. Tugasnya menjaga Appa, bukan kamu. Kamu dan Yoora kan sudah besar."

Chanyeol menjawab. "Jadi? Appa akan menikahkanku?"

"Tidak. _Well_, tidak sepenuhnya. Appa akan memberi kamu waktu 3 minggu untuk mencari istri/suami. Kalau kamu tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, kau akan menikah dengan pangeran Earth Kingdom. Arrachi?"

Chanyeol hanya menghela dan membungkukkan badannya. "Arraseo, Appa."

Sang Raja menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tahta yang besar dan grand. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Ratu, tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu keluar yang khusus untuk Raja di belakang kursi tahtanya.

"Yeobo." Panggil sang istri.

"Ne?"

"Kau benar-benar akan menikahkan Chanyeol? 3 minggu hanyalah waktu yang sangat sedikit. Berikan dia waktu lebih lama."

Raja Park menghela napas. "Tidak bisa begitu, sayang. Chanyeol akan berusia 23 minggu depan. Sudah waktunya ia menggantikan posisiku, kau tahu itu."

"Ah, iya juga ya.."

—**X**—

_Menikah.. Dalam waktu 3 minggu.. _Pikir Chanyeol dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa mencari pasangan sejati dalam waktu 3 minggu? Ya, bisa saja sih. Tapi mengapa Appa-nya memberikannya waktu yang amat sedikit? Impossible.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membaca buku novelnya—ia masih berjalan, jadi ia tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, ada orang lain yang berjalan didepannya yang juga tidak melihat arah berjalannya. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat hiasan dinding emas di setiap sisi lorong. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

You got that right. Mereka menubruk. Badan tinggi Chanyeol dan badan mungil orang tak diketahuinya sama-sama jatuh ke lantai. Siapa yang berani menubruk Chanyeol? _Prince _Chanyeol. Pastinya dia gila.

"Yak! Kamu pikir kamu siapa, hah?! Berani-beraninya kamu menubruk aku! Kau mau saya masukkan ke penjara, eoh?!" Omel Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Orang yang menubruknya tadi masih berada di lantai, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala mungilnya. Ia bahkan tidak bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. _Beraninya! _Pikir Chanyeol.

"Yak!" _Well_, walaupun Chanyeol pendiam, ia juga terkenal sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan terangkuh di negara ini. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Berdiri!" Perintah Chanyeol, badan mungil itu langsung dengan sekejap berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kamu siapa? Siapa namamu!?"

"M—mianhae, s—saya tidak bermaksud untu—"

"—Aku tidak menanya alasan kamu menabrakku! Aku minta namamu!"

"S—saya B—Byun Baekhyun, Yang Mulia." Jawab namja mungil itu menjawab, kepalanya masih menunduk kebawah. Ia tak berani bertatap muka dengan Pangeran kerajaan tercintanya. Oh tidak. Not a chance.

"Geurae. Aku akan panggil para penjaga dan memasukkan kamu ke penjara, Byun Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol, mata sipit Baekhyun membelok. Penjara? Hanya karena ia tak sengaja menuburknya? _Seriously?_

"J—jangan, C—Chanyeol, aku—"

"Tuh kan! Kau bahkan berani memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku. Benar-benar."

"M—mianhamnida, Yang Mulia. A—aku tadi tidak—"

"Penjaga! Lee Ahjussi!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"J—jebal, aku akan melakukan apapun. Jangan masukkan aku ke penjara! Aku baru tiba disini beberapa menit yang lalu! Aku hanya tersesat!"

Chanyeol diam dan meraih alisnya. Tersesat katanya? Chanyeol melirik ke buku novelnya di genggaman tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood _untuk membuat masalah. Sebenarnya memasukkan Baekhyun ke penjara sangat gampang bagi Chanyeol. Yang membuat ricuh adalah ceramah yang akan diberi Appa-nya. What a drag.

"Tch, terserah kamu lah! Aku benar-benar tidak _mood _untuk mengurusmu. Sana pergi."

"G—gomabsumnida, Yang Mulia."

"Ya ya, pergi sana! Makhluk sepertimu menjijikkan."

Baekhyun tidak bilang apa-apa, ia hanya lari melewati Chanyeol. Entah kemana Baekhyun akan pergi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Untuk apa? Peduli tidak ada gunanya. Berpeduli hanya akan memakan waktu berharga.

Tapi...

Mengapa tadi Chanyeol mengomong panjang-lebar ke makhluk menjijikkan seperti Baekhyun? Mengapa Chanyeol tidak rela di ceramahi bapaknya untuk memasukkan Baekhyun ke penjara untuk menabraknya? Wait...

Mengapa Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan namja tadi? Untuk apa?

Bahkan baru ketemu dengan namja itu sudah memusingkan Chanyeol. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tak akan pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes: **Aku sudah usaha ya, readers T^T. Maafin aku kalo ini gak sebagus ff lain. I'm still a beginner. So, Chanyeol belum tau Baekhyun akan menjadi servant pribadinya. Baekhyun juga belum tau Chanyeol itu Tuan Mudanya. Itu akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya.

Chapter ini cuma preview, makanya pendek. Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dan dramatis.

Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **asdfghjkl—super late update. Maaf yaa! Sekolah heboh banyak tugas;_;

.

.

.

**Previously,**

_**Mengapa Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan namja tadi? Untuk apa?**_

_**Bahkan baru ketemu dengan namja itu sudah memusingkan Chanyeol. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tak akan pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi.**_

**.**

**.**

THIS IS A YAOI FANFICTION

IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, KINDLY LEAVE

**.**

**.**

Choco akan menerima kritik, tapi jangan mengenai hal-hal seperti readers yang tidak suka yaoi, ff ini hanya untuk readers yang menikmati membaca ff yaoi.

**.**

**.**

FIFTY FIFTY CHANCE OF TYPOS EVERYWHERE

IGNORE THEM

**.**

**.**

**THE SERVANT NEXT TO ME**

**.**

**.**

ENJOY

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disamping jendelanya melirik untuk melihat jam. _Jam 2:15 siang_, pikir Chanyeol. Ia sudah duduk berjam-jam dan diam di kamarnya hanya untuk membaca buku novel-novel kesayangannya. Ia sudah selesai membaca novel kesekian ratusnya jam 10 tadi. Dan tentunya karena Chanyeol tidak punya kerjaan lain, ia ingin membaca novel selanjutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia bisa saja mati karena membaca buku kebanyakan. Bosan. Itu yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membaca buku novelnya. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara ketokan pintu.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Hm," kata Chanyeol. Pintu kamarnya terbuka beberapa menit kemudian. _Pasti dipanggil Appa lagi, _batin Chanyeol. Apa boleh buat. Chanyeol hanya menghela dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Tuan Chanyeol," panggil pelayannya.

"Hm,"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat. _Byun Baekhyun? _Bukankah Baekhyun nama namja sialan yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi?

"Apakah kau namja sialan yang menabrakku?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya tidak meninggalkan bukunya.

"Eh?"

_Eh? _Tidakkah namja itu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tidak lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu?

"Apa kau pikun?"

"T—tidak, Tuanku.. Aku tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja." Batin Baekhyun. "Jeosonghamnida..." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dengan maksud berminta maaf.

Chanyeol berdecik. "Apa gunamu masuk kamarku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dinaikkan sehingga mengagetkan namja kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"E—eh? T—tadi aku disuruh Yang Mulia memperkenalkan diriku. Aku memang bertugas melayanimu bahkan sampai Tuan Chanyeol menikah dan berkeluarga." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Baekhyun hanya membungkukkan badannya kembali dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Namun berhenti ketika tangan mungilnya mencapai kenop pintu Chanyeol.

"Ah—ya. Anda diminta keluar untuk _refreshing _oleh Yang Mulia. Ia tidak ingin kamu diam dan merenung di kamar seharian."

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan teh untukmu di taman, jangan lupa, Tuanku." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil. Karena Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sepatah kata, Baekhyun keluar kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menutup bukunya—tidak lupa untuk menandakan halaman—ia melihat sekilas diluar jendela dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan teh di gazebo.

Chanyeol senyum.

—**X**—

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan." Kata Baekhyun sambil memundurkan kursinya agar Chanyeol bisa masuk dan duduk dengan baik.

"Ne."

Baekhyun senyum dan melangkah ke samping meja dibawah gazebo dan menuangkan secangkir teh untuk tuannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya ke pelayan yang lain, mereka bilang Tuan tidak memiliki teh favorit, jadi aku pilih yang simpel."

"Dan itu apa?"

"Earl Grey, Tuanku."

Mulut Chanyeo berbentuk 'a', Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Chanyeol diam dan mengambil cangkirnya dan minum teh Earl Grey buatan Baekhyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya...

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Omo, kamu senyum!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol langsung hilang dan ia membentak pelayannya.

"Ani! Aku tadi cuma memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di novelku!" alasannya.

"Kamu jelas-jelas senyum, Tuan Chanyeol!"

"Yak!" teriak Chanyeol dengan kasar sambil membanting meja dan menumpahkan cangkir tehnya, mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"M—mian, aku—"

_**PRANG!**_

Chanyeol melempar cangkirnya ke arah belakang Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi dari taman, tidak melupakan buku novel kesehariannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku. Baekhyun menghela napas dan jongkok untuk mengambil dan membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan cangkir.

_Nice going, Baekhyun... _Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Di sebuah kerajaan, jauh dari Flame Kingdom...

"Mwo!?" pekik kaget seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil dibanding Byun Baekhyun, matanya membelok di hadapan orang tuanya yang tengah duduk sambil makan seberang namja bermata belok.

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Eomma Do Kyungsoo, The Earth Queen.

"Kenapa Eomma dan Appa seenaknya menjodohkan aku dengan pangeran yang tidak aku kenal?" tanya kembali Kyungsoo kepada Eommanya. Orang tuanya hanya menghela napas.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kamu sudah besar. Kamu sudah pantas menikah dan berkeluarga, tidakkah kamu tahu itu?" Tanya Appanya, The Earth King dengan halus terhadap anakknya yang masih terpaku dan diam di tempat duduk.

"Tapi kenapa dengan Flame Prince, Appa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Appa sudah capek. Kamu akan menikah dengan Flame Prince 3 minggu kedepan jika ia tidak menikah sebelum waktu itu. Kalau ia sudah menikah, berarti kamu tidak jadi menikah dengannya. Tapi kalau tidak? Ya, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya." Jelas Earth King panjang lebar.

Kenapa ini terjadi ke Kyungsoo?

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama orang tuanya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, ia menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Hanya untuk berhenti setengah jalan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibelakangnya terkunci.

"Jongin... Jangan sekarang..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan pasrah. Jongin—namja dibelakangnya—menatapnya dengan bingung dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah guru privat kerajaan Earth Kingdom, dan tentunya karena Kyungsoo adalah pangeran, ia disekolahkan secara privat. Kim Jongin adalah guru Biologi terbaik di seluruh kerajaan Earth Kingdom. Namun, beberapa bulan setelah ia mulai mengajar Kyungsoo, mereka mulai saling menyukai dan akhirnya menjalani hubungan intim secara rahasia. Kenapa rahasia? Tidak mungkin kan, Pangeran Earth Kingdom dan guru Biologinya berpacaran di depan umum? Oh tidak. Jongin bisa-bisa digantung hidup-hidup.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh Eomma dan Appa.."

"Mwo?" Tanya Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata gelap Do Kyungsoo dengan dalam.

"Iya.. Dijodohkan.. M—mianhae, Jongin-ah, a—aku—" Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia merasa sepasang bibir hangat menempel dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu kegiatan sehari-hari Jongin setelah mereka jadian, tidak ada rasa malu sama sekali bagi mereka untuk saling meraba badannya dan mencium secara intim.

Lama kelamaan ciuman pendek itu menjadi panjang dan semakin memanas. Saliva entah dari siapa menetes dari bibirnya dan lama-kelamaan mengalir ke dagu Kyungsoo. Dan selebihnya? Kalian bisa tebak apa yang terjadi malam itu. Mereka hampir melupakan kekhawatiran yang melekat pada diri mereka. Namun, dibalik semua itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tetaplah khawatir mereka akan berpisah.

Sangat khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Notes: **Kaisoo is here! Yeeeaaayyy~ Maaf ya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, targetku malam ini hanya untuk update agar kalian gak kehilangan kesabaran. Chapter 3 janji lebih panjang!

**Big thanks to those who reviewed:**

_idafrominaexo, ninkasassy, Junghyunbin, n13zelf, Baekhugs0420, devrina, neli amelia, BaekHun9294, DiraLeeXiOh, .3, DahsyatNyaff, Maple fujoshi2309, ShinJiWoo920202, nur991fah, Fadilah Annisa, Guest, parklili, leekyukie, YOONA, tanpanama, chanbaekshipp, ChanBaekLuv, Baekhyun92, thwllaaa_

**AKU AKAN MEMPERBAIKI KESALAHAN DALAM MENULIS**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SARAN DAN KRITIK KALIAN SEMUA**


End file.
